Convict
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Beck was murdered someone's being charged with the murder but no one knows what's right anymore. The tale is too twisted to follow and everything's getting too confusing. On top of all that Jade is slowly lossing her sanity. BADE Enjoy Serene Cullen
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

**AN: So I don't usually do stuff this dark or deep but this idea came to me and I just knew I had to do it. Enjoy.**

Unknown POV:

My cell was dark and dingy. I was locked away in the most secluded part of the small town jail. I sat facing the wall looking up at the tiny barred window. The moon was shining through, it was a full moon his favorite time of the night. I wondered if he was thinking about me as much as I was thinking about him.

The stars were covered by a few clouds which gave the night an ominous feeling. It fit well for the situation I was in. It fit with the all of the mysteries surrounding tonight and many nights to come. The guard's footfalls could be heard as he approached my cell. He obviously wasn't in a hurry but at midnight who was?

"Get up," he commanded in a rough voice. I was past intimidation I was already worn down and on the brink of insanity. Nothing anyone could do could make me fear them not anymore. I feared nothing not him, not 'justice', and not death. I was the scariest person in the world because I would do anything because I had nothing to lose.

I stood slowly even though the guard was irritated by it. I was deliberate in each of my movements. I placed my dirty palm on the grimy floor of the cell. Each of my leg muscles ached underneath my weight and nearly gave out with the lack of will to live. I did make it up though I swayed a little. The guard captured my hands quickly and placed them behind my back and in cuffs. I must have been weaker than any previous days because he had to support me as we walked the hallways.

I caught glimpses of myself in the reflection of the bars. My hair was stringy from the lack of a shower or bath. My face was thinner from only one meal a day and loss of appetite. My eyes had deep dark shadows below them and my expression was one of despair and hopelessness.

The courthouse was less than two blocks away so it was a joke when they put me in the back of the police cruiser. But we drove the two blocks and an eternity seemed to pass. I watched the moon the whole time only able to think about him. I wished he could be here now. But too much has changed too much that is unchangeable. I glanced down at my lap, my hands still behind me, as the two cops in the cruiser stayed blissfully unaware of the pain I was in. My face contorted with pain as another fit ripped through my body and I held all but a tear back. One turned into two turned into three turned into thirteen turned into a flood. It was common for me to randomly cry and so the two policemen though nothing of it. It's sad when another human being can dismiss someone so obviously in gut wrenching agony.

We pulled to a stop in front of the courthouse, this was all so obviously trying to be covered up it was disgusting. The moon still high in the sky the passenger officer got out then took my arm and hauled me up. I leaned on him as much as I had leaned on the first only this one seemed less prepared. Slowly we made it up the few wooden steps of the old courthouse. We went into the meeting room and I was surprised to see a few of our old friends. They sat in the front row and they were the only ones there minus the cop, my lawyer, and myself. I was escorted to my seat next to my lawyer.

The judge entered after some entrance about his wonderfulness or something. I was required to stand which was harder than it should have been. I leaned heavily on the table the malnutrician was starting to get to me. As soon as it was allowed I fell back into my seat.

The judge began to speak to me reading me my rights and charges. "Did you hear me?" he asked for what must have been the second or third time. Damned black outs. I looked at him and I suppose he took that as my sign of attention "Jadelyn West you are hereby charged with the murder of Beckett Oliver."

**AN: So there's chapter one. Is everyone shocked? Horrified? Amazed? Please review, this is likely to be only a miniseries because I'm working on so much other stuff but I'd still like feedback. Thanks everyone!**


	2. Questioning

Questioning

**Returning violence from violence multiplies violence, adding deeper darkness to a night already devoid of stars. Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that.**

"Mrs. West do you understand your charges or not?" the judge was becoming irritated.

"I'm sorry," I said my voice still weak. "Were you talking to me?"

"Of course I was Mrs. West that's why I'm calling your name."

"West is not my last name I was legally married to Beckett Oliver and my last name is in fact Oliver. I will be addressed by it," I said my eyes barely open from weakness.

"After killing your husband I figured you wouldn't want to be addressed by it," the judge shot back.

"My client has not been convicted of anything yet your honor," my lawyer yelled jumping up beside me.

"That's correct, sorry Mrs. Oliver," the judge nodded. I gave no response as I looked up thinking about my murdered husband.

"We will now begin interrogation," the judge announced to no one in particular. No jury was in the room and I had a judge who had already decided I was guilty, perfect. "Jadelyn tell us what happened the night of the murder," the judge said looking at me; all of my friends glanced at me too.

"Of course," I muttered _"we had gotten home from a nice dinner, it was the night of our first month anniversary of being married. We were ecstatic because the night went so well. It was amazing for us we were um heading to bed because we had talked over dinner and decided we wanted kids. I went into the bedroom because I wanted to be romantic with him. I heard the front door smash open. I was naked though so I grabbed a towel and rushed into the bedroom and snatched one of Beck's night shirts. I threw it on as I ran into the kitchen. I didn't see him so I figured he'd been the one to open the door but I didn't really think that he'd be upset when he opened it because we were having a good night-"_

"Are you sure you two were having a good night?"

"I'm positive, it was a perfect anniversary. We both enjoyed ourselves at dinner so much and we couldn't wait to get back home," I blushed a little.

"That's one opinion, continue," the judge said and my mouth nearly dropped open. I looked at my lawyer and he only sighed and motioned for me to continue.

"_I followed him out assuming that's where he had gone and the door slammed shut behind me locking. I heard Beck screaming at someone, he asked why they were doing this he said he had always been good to them and that he'd never hurt them. He kept asking why he was doing this. He was crying and I heard him-"_

"How do you know he was crying unless you were in there with him?" the judge accused.

"I could hear him, can't you hear unrestrained crying?" I continued before he could answer _"I heard him talking to the person who killed him he knew that person well. He kept saying please think about Jade it'll destroy her please don't make me leave her. He begged for his life and I was banging on the door screaming for him. I heard Beck get cut off and a gurgle come from behind the door. I fell to the floor crying the door opened slightly and I raced in. I only saw a glimpse of the person as he fled but it looked like a guy. I went to run after him because he went through our living room but when I went through I saw Beck dead on the couch. I didn't make it past him. I collapsed in front of him and grabbed the phone. I called the police and tried to stop the bleeding and I tried to get the knife out of his heart but when the police and EMTs came they pulled me away and the police locked me up. Now that night will be the anniversary of his death." _

"Quiet an unbelievable story," the judge said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion on my husband's death."

**AN: So this is the second chapter sorry it's not as well written as the first. I hope you enjoy it and there will be more to come. Reviews are always loved. I'd like…10? For this chapter though of course more are welcome ^.^ **


	3. Another Suspect

Another Suspect

Jade's POV

"So Mrs. Oliver if that's all I think we can continue," the judge said.

"I never said I was done," I said becoming annoyed with the overly excited judge. "Alright then continue," the judge slumped back in his chair.

"_Just before the police took me away I heard someone talking to the EMTs that person is also on record as going to the hospital with my husband."_ My lawyer quickly retrieved the file from his bag.

"A Tori Vega your honor," my lawyer handed the judge the file sheet.

"What? Jade! How could you!"

"I'm sorry," I honestly said to the girl who had been my maid of honor and become a true friend to me. "But we both know it's true you appeared from nowhere and you did go with him. I can't not report it I loved him Tori he was my life."

"I would _never_ take him away from you."

"I, I know that now but I'm only stating the facts."

"There is not yet enough evidence to arrest Miss Vega," the judge said.

"There was no evidence when my client was arrested except that she was on scene, she should be treated like the widow she is and allowed to properly mourn her loss."

"Jadelyn was a prime suspect as she was covered in blood."

"She tried to save her husband's life, a natural response your honor!"

"Jadelyn is on trial here."

"Tori is another suspect and the police should look more into the case before a trial even happens."

"The trial is happening and the suspect is Jadelyn."

"I would never kill him Jade," Tori said from the other side of the divider.

"And I would?" I exploded "I loved him," I was crying "I loved him more than myself he was the only person who understood me!"

"I know," Tori said "and I'm sorry he was taken from you but Jade it wasn't me," Tori sat and the room fell into silence.

"I will look into the new evidence and we will adjourn the same time tomorrow night get the suspect back to her cell." The cops came on either side of me and I put one foot in front of the other.

"Jade," Andre said putting his arm on my shoulder "we're all so sorry for your loss. I know you'll be cleared of this."

I nodded and to my cell I was returned. I faced the wall just as before and leaned on the bars falling asleep as I watched the full moon set.

**AN: Yay that's chapter three. Since this is a short chapter maybe 7 reviews instead of 10? I believe in you guys I know I can get SEVEN reviews. When I write the next chapter there will be a MAJOR twist so review quickly! I love you all my faithful readers sorry it's been so long. **


	4. A Plot

A Plot

Beck's POV

Her skin was paler than normal, her beautiful face was sunken in for lack of food. I slipped through the window bars and sat in front of her. Do I show myself to her? Seeing her brought back a mix of emotions. I touched her face and she jumped looking around. _Stupid_ I thought _of course it would freak her out_ _she can't see me._

"He-hello?" she questioned her voice quiet and shaking.

I, I just couldn't talk to her. I walked through the bars and into the hallway. I walked through the wall that divided Jade's cell from the rest of the building. Inside a tiny room sat three people, the judge, one of the cops, and a man whose face was shrouded in shadows. The group was talking very quietly.

I entered the room and sat in the corner, I didn't recognize the man whose face was now illuminated. "She has to take the fall for this," the unknown man said.

"Yes and she will, she has no jury only I will decide if she is guilty or not," the scum bag of a judge said.

"And you will find her guilty?" the clouded man said again.

"Yes," the judge said firmly.

"You haven't even heard all of her testimony, are you sure she's guilty?" the cop said obviously only recently being recruited into this scheme.

"You idiot it doesn't matter if she's guilty!" the judge yelled.

"This town is in a panic it just needs someone put away for this," the clouded man answered the cop.

"But if the murderer isn't her isn't it pointless?" the cop said still confused.

"The real murderer has probably fled already."

"Then shouldn't we the police be chasing them?" the cop questioned again.

"No you dunderhead Jadelyn is going to be going behind bars for this," the judge snapped.

"Why? Jadelyn also said Victoria Vega was there as well," the cop protested.

"Is there an odd relationship between yourself and Jadelyn that we should be aware of?" the man questioned angrily.

"No I was just brought up to fight for justice and this is wrong we're convicting an innocent woman. For killing her husband none the less. She, she should be allowed to grief," the cop stuttered.

I was happy that someone was concerned for the well-being of my beloved wife. Regardless of her short comings. I walked away from the plotting three knowing my wife would be imprisoned for my murder. I went back into her cell and saw her asleep still sitting up. I sat behind her and took her head delicately in my hands. I lowered her into my lap and stayed like that all night.

She shot up halfway through the night and looked around. She shot her hand out right to where I was sitting and I leaned backwards quickly not knowing what she would feel if she did touch me.

"I, I know you're here," she said her voice shaking. "I, I can feel you!" she snapped. She was crying "Beck," she whispered "Beck!" she yelled.

I heard the heavy footfalls of a guard and he burst into the room and looked at her crumpled on the floor. He sighed and left slamming the door behind him.

"You're right," I whispered "I am here."

She looked up to where my voice came from and crawled over to me. She rested her head on my lap and I was confused about how she knew where I was. I knew I hadn't revealed myself to her yet, she could sense me.

I ran my fingers through her hair and it made sense, I would have been able to feel her too.

**AN: so there's the huge twist! For one Beck is actively in this story omg weren't expecting that right? Also three people are plotting against Jade! Oh no! Can I get 10 reviews for this please? I'd really love that!**


	5. AN Apology

Apology

**AN: I just want to apologize because I don't have a lot of time right now to write. I'm graduating the 11****th**** of this month so around the 13****th**** or 14****th**** you can start to expect updates again. I want to apologize sincerely to all of my wonderful readers for keeping you waiting. Please don't give up on me! ^.^ SereneCullen**


	6. Revelation

Revelations

Jade's POV

I hesitated only for a moment before rushing into the stream. My clothes were soaked in seconds but I didn't stop. The current forced me in a diagonal line from where I started. I saw Beck still watching from the shore with a worried face but he made no movement to help. I slipped on a rock and dipped under the water. I grabbed onto the first thing I found under the water and held my breath while trying to find a foothold.

Once I pushed up from under the surface I saw Beck floating worriedly over the place I had disappeared. "B-Beck!" I called, his head snapped towards me and he floated over but still did nothing. "Help me!" I called to him.

"I, I can't," he said voice pained.

"W-what do you mean?" I said choking on some water the splashed into my mouth from the river current.

"I'm not tangible, you'd literally slip through my fingers."

I let a tear of frustration slip from my eye as I dug my heel in deeper on my foothold and pushed. I lunged towards the shore and grasped a handful of grass. I slipped but my hand quickly caught a root, or rather a root caught my hand. I sighed happily and pulled myself on shore. I laid mostly on land but a few inches in the water still. I felt Beck's cold hand stroke my face as I panted on shore.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm sorry you had to go and get murdered too," I whispered.

"Jade," he paused.

"Yes?" I asked looking up at him tired.

He looked down but then stood from his previously crouched position next to me "never mind I'll ask later. Let's get you to that cabin," Beck said standing again and walking further into the woods.

I lazily pushed myself up and followed Beck deeper and deeper into the woods. I reached the tiniest cabin I'd ever seen and opened the door seeing Beck standing just inside. He took my hand in his own transparent one and led me into the bedroom with a full bed inside.

"You should sleep my angel," Beck whispered taking me into his arms.

"Ask your question first," I prodded yawning.

"Jade, I, I don't remember who killed me."

I stiffened and craned my head back towards Beck "do, do you think I did it?" I asked.

Tori's POV

I took Andre's hand and walked into Jade's house with him. "We need to find a way to make this nightmare stop," I told him.

"I know," Andre answered and I squeezed his hand as we walked in.

"Are we allowed to be in here?" I asked Andre.

"Ya I mean the police are all done and everything," I nodded in agreement and took off through the apartment; I didn't notice Andre linger in the kitchen.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter sorry it took me so long to update but I think I'll only be having a few more chapters in this story. Please review. Also ohsnapitzjess and I started a forum and a community with the name: Moving Victorious Up. Please check it out and sign up it'd make me smile and update faster.**


	7. Accusation

Accusation

Jade's POV

I looked up at Beck. "Beck you don't think I killed you do you?" I asked. I felt like I wanted to vomit. I felt nausea creep up into my core. My skin paled and I flushed.

"I, I don't know what I think Jade. All I know is I love you. Baby if you did kill me, please just tell me why."

"Beck!" I yelled shooting up even though my weary legs revolted immediately. "You can't think that I did that?"

"Baby, I, I told you I don't know if you did or not. I honestly can't remember anything."

"Well maybe if I run you through some of the night before you were, killed, then you'd remember what happened?" I offered kindly.

"Sure tell me my angel," Beck said. He pulled me lovingly into his arms again and laid my head on his chest. It did of course fall through so we placed a pillow in his chest and I laid on that. His cold hand stroked my hair as I began my recount.

Tori's POV

I walked around Jade's house looking for some sort of clue. I made my way into the living room where the murder was alleged to have happened. The blood that had been there was long since cleaned up. I noticed not much was laying around.

"I'm not sure how much luck we're going to have here Andre," I said frustrated.

"I'm sorry Tori, I want to help Jade too. But it looks like we may just have to sit back and let justice take its course."

"What justice?" I yelled. "The system has already declared Jade guilty without even hearing her case!" I pouted and sat down frustrated on the couch. I squeaked and got up quickly reaching beneath the spot I had sat on. I pulled out something, it looked like a ring. "Have you ever seen this before?"

"N-No I haven't," Andre said. His eyes were fixated on the ring held between my fingers though.

"We should take it into the courts," I said determinedly standing up and strutting out of the abandoned love nest of torn apart soul mates.

**AN: Sorry that this chapter is so short I didn't really feel like going back to Beck and Jade in this chapter. Check out my (and ohsnapitzjess's) forum and community under the name: Moving Victorious Up. Please join and support and enter our contest I'll give virtual Avans for that. Also please review I hope to update soon.**


	8. The Hooded Man

The Hooded Man

Beck's POV

I cradled my darling in my arms. She just couldn't have killed me. She said she didn't and I loved her with all of my heart. I had married her and said that I would trust her no matter what.

I got up and rested Jade's head on the pillow gently. I went back into town and went to the courthouse again. I saw the hooded man walk in again. He approached the front and was let back into the same room as before. I followed and sat in a chair in the corner and observed their banter.

"Is she going to hang for her crime?" the man asked.

"Of course I'll find her guilty," the judge said. "There's just a small snag," he gulped.

"What snag?" the man growled.

"Jadelyn has escaped."

The man began to glow with fury. "How did you manage to lose her?" he screamed.

"We aren't sure how she escaped sir, we tried to keep her. I mean she was in a jail cell no one thought she would escape that."

The doors burst open "I'm sorry sir I tried to keep her out," I jumped at the sudden entrance and looked at the door to see Tori.

"I'm sorry to interrupt judge sir but my boyfriend and I have found something." Tori reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a ring. Tori threw it on the table "this was tucked under the couch where Beck was found," I noticed the man turning away from Tori almost at a ninety degree angle.

I decided to play my own hand in the interaction and walked over and gently pulled his hood down. Tori continued looking as the judge examined the ring until she glanced at the once hooded man and gasped. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

Jade's POV

I stirred lightly and clutched what I was laying on. It was warm and soft and for a fraction of a second I mistook it for my husband. I broke into tears as I recalled his death. I sniffed as I wiped my eyes as I stood from bed.

"No reason to keep the inevitable waiting," I said throwing the covers off. I stood up and left the cabin. I walked back into town and stared at my old cell. I bit my lip and walked around to the front. I let myself in "excuse me," I whispered. "I believe I need to be put back in my cell."

The cop looked up at me and then looked around. He grabbed my arm quickly and took me down a hall I hadn't been down before. "Stay here, I'll come back for you soon miss," he said before locking the door to the large room and exiting.

I looked around more than confused but plopped down on the couch anyways.

**AN: Sorry the update took so long. I'm trying to update often but I'm also vegging after just getting out of school and they conflict a little lol. But I will be trying harder. Also those stupid things like friends keep getting in the way lol. So I'll try to update soon please tell me what you think. Could you please check out my forum and community (shared with ohsnapitzjess) called: Moving Victorious Up. I'm trying to get people to join and enter my contest. Love you all please review.**


	9. Mr Vega's Plot

Mr. Vega's Plot

Beck's POV

"Dad what are you doing here?" Tori screeched.

"I, I'm just meeting with an old friend," he said rubbing her arm.

"In a dark room?" Tori was becoming furious. Beck liked her attitude. She was a truly loyal friend to Jade.

"Yes, yes in a dark room."

"Why?" she demanded.

"It was convenient for him," her dad tried to cover.

"I doubt it," Tori said eyes glaring at him. "Tell me what's happening this second," Tori demanded hands on her hip.

Her father sighed "Jade is guilty of the murder."

"I don't believe that," Tori said.

"Well that's what the judge thinks," Mr. Vega shrugged.

"I think this new evidence needs to be considered," Tori insisted.

"It will be," the judge said shrugging.

"Tori," I whispered so only she could hear. She jumped startled and looked around. "That's Andre's family crest on it," I said.

Tori gasped "that's the Harris crest," she exclaimed pointing to the ring.

"I-It is," the judge sputtered.

*  
>Jade's POV<p>

I've been sitting in this room for almost an hour and a half now and nothing is happening yet. Suddenly the door burst open. "Hi Jadelyn," it was Tori's dad.

"H-Hello Mr. Vega," I stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to get you out of that cell," he said smiling kindly at me.

"Oh that's very kind of you. And the judge and everyone is ok with it?" I asked standing.

"Yes you're being allowed to stay with me at my house," Mr. Vega said.

"Thank you," Jade said walking with Mr. Vega to his house.

"You're welcome to stay in our nice guest room, it has a huge bed and it's a very luxurious room." He sent me in and I nearly died when I saw the huge, circular, bed cover in pillows and comforters galore.

**AN: I know the chapters are a little short guys but I'm struggling for ideas for this I know the end just not all the middle bits. Anyways please check out my, jess's, and HH's forum: Moving Victorious Up. **


	10. Suffocation

Suffocation

Jade's POV

I laid on the bed snuggling under the soft silk covers. I allowed my eyes to flutter closed and wished Beck was here with me. I missed my high school sweet heart more than I could express. A tear escaped my eye and I turned over in bed hugging my pillow.

Slowly I cried myself to sleep.

Breath, cough, breath, cough, breath, cough, breath, no air, cough, gasp. My eyes shot open and all I saw was the fabric of my pillow. I sobbed and tried to scream, my arms flailed around me and I felt a strong chest. I pushed as hard as I could. My vision began to blur and I felt tears begin. I was getting dizzy as I gathered all of my strength and shoved. I felt the pillow lift off of my for just a moment. I inhaled as deep as I could and rolled over with the weight off of me.

I looked back over to my bed in the darkness and saw Mr. Vega looking around confused. I was panicking but didn't make a noise so I could buy myself as much time as I possibly could. I rushed towards the door quietly and pulled it open. At that point it slammed against my wall and I sprinted down the hallway. I heard Mr. Vega get up and follow me down the hall.

I was sobbing when I got my hand around the cold steel of the doorknob. I tried to turn it but it was locked and I had to fumble with the locks. When I almost got it open two arms wrapped around my waist. I was pulled backwards and I cried out desperately as I felt him put his hands around my neck.

"No ple-" I was cut off as I heard the snap eco in the house as my neck was severed from my spine.

Andre's POV

Where was Jade? Why couldn't they find her? Court had continued without her, was that legal? Anyways it had and the judge was just about to give his ruling.

"Jade West is hereby found," he paused and I held my breath "guilty," he ruled.

"What?" I stood up outraged. "Are you stupid!" he called. "Jade wasn't guilty!"

"How do you know that Mr. Harris?" the judge questioned raising his eyebrow.

"I killed Beckett Oliver!" I called causing the room to gasp. "I loved Jadelyn West and Beck wasn't good enough for her! She's innocent and she deserves to live as such!"

"Sir!" a cop yelled rushing into the courtroom. "Jadelyn West was just found dead in the Vega household, her neck was snapped in half sir."

The room fell silent.

Beck's POV

"Boo," a wonderful voice said. I turned expecting to see my wonderful wife. I turned and saw exactly that but I wasn't expecting to see her ghostly form.

"What happened?" I asked floating over to her and actually touching her face again.

"Vega's dad killed me," she said simply.

I pulled her into my arms "it may be selfish but…I'm happy," I said beginning to cry.

She didn't say anything she just wiped my tears "I love you," she whispered.

"I-I love you too," I choked out sobbing at my selfishness.

"Together forever?" she asked holding her hand out for me.

A light shined brightly in front of the two of us "forever," I confirmed taking her hand.

**AN: Well that's it. I hope you liked it…I didn't originally intend to kill Jade but it kind of fit. Please review on my last chapter.**


End file.
